


Trust me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Match Making Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Blind Date, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drinking, F/M, Family, First Dates, Food, Friendship, General, Hot Dogs/Hamburgers, Italian Food, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Pre-Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine & Steve were having lunch, She told her longtime friend, & one-time friend, that she has someone for him to go out with, He was skeptical, Will he do it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*





	Trust me:

*Summary: Catherine & Steve were having lunch, She told her longtime friend, & one-time friend, that she has someone for him to go out with, He was skeptical, Will he do it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, & Commander Steve McGarrett were at **_The Hot Spot_** , The best place to get burgers, & hot dogs, The Two Former Naval Officers, & Lovers were having lunch. The Beautiful Woman said with a smile, "Steve, Will you do something for me ?", she batted her eyes at him, knowing that she had him where she wanted him. The Five-O Commander said with a sigh, "Depends on what it is", he said, as he was giving her his full attention.

 

"I have someone for you to meet, A fabulous guy, I think that he would be perfect for you, Trust me", Catherine said, reassuring him. Steve groaned, "Not a blind date, Cath, Please, Don't make me go through that hell". Catherine said, as she pleaded, "Please, Steve, I won't ask for anything else", The Handsome Brunette sighed, & said with a nod, "Okay, But this is the last time, Capisce ?", She nodded, & said with a smile, "Thank you", & she kissed his cheek.

 

Steve decided that seeing Catherine happy was the best thing ever, He smiled bigger, & said, "You're welcome". The Ex-Intelligence Officer said, "I arranged for you to meet for drinks, Don't worry, The tab is taken care of", The Five-O Commander thought to himself, **"What the hell ?, It's a night out"** , as he listened to all of the details.

 

Date Night came, & went, Steve went into **_La Madia_** , & he spotted his date, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, by the way that Catherine described him. "Excuse me, Are you, Danny Williams ?", **"Damn, Catherine wasn't kidding, This guy ** _is_** smoking hot !"** , The Blond exclaimed thinking to himself. He came back to the present, & indicated that he should take a seat, Steve thanked him, as he did so.

 

"You must be Steve, Catherine, She told me all about you, It's nice to finally meet you", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he smiled bigger. "You too, Danny", The Former Seal said, as they relaxed, & ordered their drinks. They got to know each other, just a little bit better, as they were enjoying their drinks.

 

"Catherine really hit it out of the park this time", Steve thought to himself, as he found that he was enjoying himself so far, & he asked, "Join me for dinner, My treat, Please ?", he was practically begging, Danny thought it was adorable, "Okay, Thank you, I would", Steve ordered another round of drinks, & they gazed at each other over menus.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
